Blue Lights
by RebeccaMagic9
Summary: Jack has been missing for eight months since the defeat of Pitch, disappearing before they had even finished their short celebration on the iced over pond. Now, North has noticed two blue blinking lights down in Antarctica. What are the blue lights? Where is Jack? And why has a third blue light appeared? WARNING! MENTIONS OF RAPE, MPREG AND MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH!


**3** **rd** **person P.O.V**

Screaming filled the freezing cave as the white haired teen panted, just trying to calm his breathing. A little white haired girl placed a wet cloth on the boy's sweating forehead. The two looked as if they were siblings, the same white hair, ice blue eyes, and deathly pale skin, but the way the little girl spoke wrecked any chance of that being true.

"Mama, are you alright?" she asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Pain," the teen rasped out. The little girl looked as if she could cry. All she wanted was for her mama to get better again. Her mama had been growing bigger around the middle, experiencing stabs of pain, and was heating up like an inferno. Her mama had said that soon she would have a little sibling to play with, but she didn't want a little sibling if it meant her mama had to be put through so much pain.

"What can I do to help you, mama?" the little girl asked.

"Stay with me and make up stories to keep my mind off the pain," he told her. The pain that wracked his body had been happening more often as time passed, at first it was only once every month or so, now it was every few hours. He knew what was wrong with him, it had happened with his Snowflake too. The heat, the pain, everything. A baby was on their way.

Bunnymund blamed him for the blizzard of Easter Sunday 1968, but he hadn't meant to cause it, he didn't even realise he was using his powers until the pooka had come after him, intent on thrashing him within an inch of his life. That day was a nightmare, a true nightmare. Not being able to see anything while he was being raped by someone he didn't know. He never thought it was possible for him to be in danger of the act as no one had ever been able to see him, but how wrong he was. He had given birth to his little Snowflake nine months later as a gentle snowfall fell outside the cave he then called home.

This time though, it was worse. He knew who his attacker was, and then he was blamed once again for ruining Easter, for going after his tooth box full of memories when he should have been helping to save Easter. How could he have helped it if Pitch had grabbed him before having his dirty way with him. After his assault was finished, Pitch had just tossed him the box of baby teeth as if it were payment. He had cried on his way back to the others and then they blamed him. He had been so distraught and flew to Antarctica, the furthest place in the world from the guardians, where he knew his little girl, Snowflake, would be waiting for him to return home. Before he did though, he went to vent along the coast, where Pitch had cornered him and taken him once more, snapping his staff as he did so.

Those hours in the ice crevice were empty, learning about his past were even more depressing. His sister was a brunet version of his little Snowflake, he mourned the life he could have had if only he had been more careful that day. Then the heat set in and he knew he would be under great strain very quickly. But he needed to rid the world of Pitch, if only so his little ones could be safe. The power that his unborn child held was enough to help boost his own power and managed to overpower Pitch, if only for long enough so that the others could finish the job. Before they could thank him though, he was gone. As if he had been a figment of their imagination.

He was Jack Frost, carrier of Snowflake Frost, Spirit of Winter, Bringer of Fun, a supposed Guardian of Childhood, and a Child Immortal, forever frozen as a child at the age of fourteen.

She was Snowflake Frost, daughter of Jack Frost, Spirit of Winter, Bringer of Joy, and a Child Immortal, forever frozen as a child at the age of seven.

"Once upon a time, there was a little girl who had no friends but a Winter Spirit named Jack Frost. He was a sad spirit, just like she was a sad little girl. But Jack made everyone around him happy, he made everyone have fun, but the two of them were lonely, but they didn't mind. They would be lonely together. Jack was an outcast among spirits, but he didn't care because he had the little girl. The little girl was an outcast among the other children, but she didn't care because she had Jack. Time passed and she grew up into a beautiful woman, but Jack stayed the same. As the time passed, and she passed away in her bed, Jack continued to be misunderstood by all of the other spirits. But one day was different, the day when they realised that they were wrong about him. But the spirit of fun had no joy. The once little girl was the only one who had ever brought him joy just as he was the only one who helped her have fun. The other spirits tried everything, but couldn't do anything to give Jack joy, until one day, a new spirit came forward who called herself 'Joy'. She brought joy back to Jack, and he saw in her the same little girl who had brought him joy. Time passed and the two stayed together to help each other, but one day, both simply disappeared, no one knows where they went, but the Man in the Moon knows that they are simply having fun and experiencing joy together, in another world in another time," Snowflake told her mama. He smiled weakly.

"That was sweet," was all he could get out before falling asleep.

On the other side of the world at the North Pole, the four guardians of childhood were panicking.

"Where could he be?" Tooth asked. It had been eight months since Jack had disappeared.

"I don't know," North admitted. Sandy was dancing around, trying to get their attention. Finally giving up, he graved one of the elves and jingled its bell. They all looked at him and saw him pointing to two blue lights right at the bottom of the globe.

"What are those?" Bunny asked.

"I don't know. Maybe it is extra strong believer," North suggested. Tooth just shook her head.

"No, I don't think so. Antarctica is too cold for a child to be living there, let alone two," she reasoned. None of them knew what to do.

 **~Time skip: one month~**

Once again, screams were echoing around the freezing cave, but this time, Snowflake was rushing around, getting the towels and water ready. Her mama was giving birth.

At the north pole, a third blue light was blinking into existence.

"Manny, what is the meaning of these blue lights?" North asked and the four guardians listened in fascination as sounds from somewhere else echoed throughout the north post. Screaming was the first thing that they noticed.

" _Mama, just hold on for a little longer, the baby is almost here_ ," a girl told the screaming person

" _Mama, you need to push until I tell you to stop, okay?_ " the girl asked the screaming person. After five full minutes of 'mama' 'pushing' a high babyish wail was heard.

" _It's a baby girl, mama!_ " the girl exclaimed

Soon after that was said there was a loud 'squelch'.

" _Is this the placenta, mama?_ " she asked. The girl then hummed

" _She's beautiful. How can something conceived of something so evil be so beautiful?_ " an unknown person, most likely 'mama' whispered. The girl just whispered back: _I've no idea, mama_.

" _I know just what to name her. Aurora. Our little Spirit of Winter and Bringer of Light_ ," 'mama' stated.

" _Can I hold my little sister_?" the unnamed girl asked.

" _Of course Snowflake_ ," 'mama' said.

" _She's so pretty and small. Will she grow bigger_?" the girl asked 'mama'.

" _I assume so. I don't think that she will be frozen at birth, younger than you, most certainly, but not at birth. I remember when you were just as tiny. I was scared I would drop you_ ," 'mama' told her. The girl giggled.

" _You would never drop me_ ," she said confidently.

" _I did, only once though, but I caught you before you hit the water. That was when you were very little and I was trying to keep you hidden,_ " 'mama' told her.

" _That was only once and doesn't count as you caught me before I could fall properly,_ " she insisted. Laughter rang out but then, a new voice rang out.

" _Give the girl to me!"_ the new voice yelled.

" _Never! Snowflake, take your sister and go, get out of here, I'll hold him off!_ " 'mama' protested. The sounds of fighting surrounded them. There was a loud crack before the sounds of rushing wind could be heard.

" _Mama, help!_ " the girl's voice cried out.

" _I've got you, are you alright?_ " 'mama' replied.

" _The dark horses tried to take Aurora away and I couldn't stay flying any longer,_ " the girl told her mama.

" _Hold on then, I'll fly for us. We'll head for our hide out in Burgess and hope they haven't found it yet,_ " 'mama' comforted her. Minutes passed and they heard a gasp.

" _We can't stay here. They've already over run it,_ " they heard 'mama' state. North took a moment to look at the globe, and sure enough, the three blue lights were in Burgess. They started to move rapidly north towards the post.

" _Are we going to the guardians?_ " the girl asked.

" _Yes, I may not like them, nor may I completely trust them, but it is the only place I can think of that may even think of protecting us. I don't know where the Warren is, and that pooka hates me more than I can even understand, I don't know the way to the Tooth palace and I don't think any of us would feel safe with so many little fairies flying around us at all times. I don't know where Sandy stays, so the only place left is the North Pole. I just hope that they won't turn us away,_ " 'mama' replied. The four of them exchanged glances. Why wouldn't they be able to trust them or believe that they would turn them away? They watched as the three lights continued to get closer and Tooth looked out the window and gasped.

Outside, was Jack with a little white haired girl clinging to his back and a bundle clutched in his arms as nightmares chased after them.

"Phil! Open the window for them!" North ordered. Jack wasted no time aiming for the open window. As soon as he was through, the yeti closed the window, locking the nightmares out.

"We made it mama," the white haired girl said to Jack.

"Yeah, we made it," he replied, holding her close to him.

"Jack!" North and Tooth cried out in happiness. Bunny just rolled his eyes. Sandy was jumping around in excitement.

"Hey," he rasped out.

"Since when do ya have kits?" Bunny demanded to know.

"Since when do the guardians of childhood turn their backs on the children that need them most?" he shot back. "Since when does the guardian of _Hope_ steal away the hope of a hopeless child? Since when does the guardian of _Memories_ withhold the only good memories of a child that is starved of any good memories? Since when does the guardian of _Wonder_ not allow a child deprived of positive interaction a chance to see the good in life, to have a wonder filled moment? Since when does the guardian of _Good dreams_ neglect to give a nightmare plagued child a few good dreams? Since when to the guardians of _Childhood_ never stand up for the innocence of a broken child and never give them a chance to explain? Apparently for a lot longer than anyone could have guessed," he questioned them, each statement making them feel disgusted with themselves.

"Jack-," Tooth began but Jack just cut her off.

"The only one of you that has ever believed the best in me is Sandy, he never accused me of doing things that I had no control of. He may have never granted me a good sleep, but he did more for me than any of you ever did. Tooth, you just assumed that I knew about who I was before I became Jack Frost, you never thought to check, and you never once saw how horrible the memories I had truly were, just one look would have made you see the truth. North, you threw me out of this workshop every time I came close, for no other reason than because you were secretive. You knew I had no one in my life whom I could talk to properly, no one that could help me see the best in the world, yet you never tried to help. Bunny, you shunned me the worst. You claim to protect the hope of children, yet when I was lost in despair, you did not offer me a shred of hope, instead you proceeded to destroy any last shred of hope I had like a wolf devours every morsel of a rabbit. You should all be ashamed to call yourselves guardians of childhood, you know nothing about what a child holds closest to their hearts. The only reason I came here is because it was the lesser of two evils," he told them. His words made them feel horrified at their actions. The little girl nodded along.

"You hurt my mama, I don't like you, but I would rather be here than outside with the bad man who is trying to take my sister," she said.

"Jack, what did you mean when you said 'Since when do the guardians of childhood turn their backs on the children that need them most?'" Tooth asked. He sighed.

"Have you honestly never heard of Child Immortals? Spirits forever frozen as a child. Currently, there are only three of us. I am stuck as a fourteen-year-old boy, still a child by most standards. Snowflake is frozen at seven and Aurora was only born a little while ago so she has yet to grow to the age where she will be frozen at. None of you tried to reach out to me when I need you most, when any of us needed you most. You shunned us, turned your backs on us, left us to fend for ourselves," Jack told them. Snowflake curled into Jack and he held her tight.

"It's okay, baby, I won't let anyone harm you," he told her.

"Jack, I'm so sorry. If I knew what I was doing, I would have stopped immediately," Tooth said. North and Sandy nodded. Bunny just huffed and turned aside.

Seeing this, Jack's eyes narrowed in on the guardian that had shunned him the most, the guardian who hated him for reasons he couldn't understand.

"Let me tell you a story," Jack said with an underlying tone of anger direct at Bunny. "Once, there was a Child Immortal, he was a spirit of Winter and bringer of fun. He was all alone in the world, had no one he could trust. Then one day, on Easter, 1968, something he would never have anticipated happened. He was raped. He was blindfolded and couldn't see his attacker. His powers lashed out and caused a blizzard, he had no idea what he was doing and couldn't control it in his panic. Afterwards, E. Aster Bunnymund came along and yelled at him, bashed him, with the intent to bring him within an inch of his immortal life, mere hours after he had been brutally raped. Nine months later, he gave birth to a little girl whom he named Snowflake, his little spirit of winter and bringer of joy. Years later, his little girl stopped aging, forever stuck as a seven-year-old girl. He was kidnapped by the guardians of childhood, the very people who turned their backs on him, and that Easter, when he was kidnapped by Pitch Black, raped, and then had his memories thrown at him as if it were payment for a common whore, did they comfort him like they would for one of their own? No, they shunned him and blamed the monumental loss of believers on him. He flew off to wallow in pity in Antarctica with only the company of his daughter, the one person he could trust, but along the way, he was tricked by Pitch Black into handing over his staff. From there he was once again raped and thrown into an icy crevice. Even then, he still helped the guardians, yet they still did not care for him in the slightest, only his skills. So he left. Nine months later, he gave birth once more to a little girl he called Aurora, his little spirit of winter and bringer of light. Guess what? That boy, well, he's me."

Bunny vomited into a trash can at the story.

"Is there anything we can do to make it up?" North asked.

"Protect Snowflake and Aurora. Pitch is after Aurora and he knows I keep them with me at all times during threats. Keep them safe and don't let them leave this building. I have to lead Pitch away," Jack said.

"Jack, I cannot allow you to put yourself in harm's way," North protested.

"I'm not asking you. Snowflake, stay here with Aurora, the guardians will keep you safe, I hope. Be brave, be strong, don't be afraid, understand?" he replied.

"Yes mama," she said. With that, Jack was gone. The effect was monumental. Every nightmare targeted him. Within moments, they were all gone. Nothing left, not a grain of black sand, not a glimpse of Jack Frost.

The months passed and the guardians got used to having Snowflake and Aurora around. They were fascinated by the powers of the two. Snowflake could create snow and if she purposefully sent a snowflake at someone, they would be filled with joy. Aurora on the other hand controlled the wind and was like a beacon of light no matter where she was, she practically glowed. They watched as Aurora grew up before them, but one day, almost a full year after Jack had left his two daughters with the guardians, black sand invaded the workshop. The guardians scrambled to protect Jack's two little children but Pitch was just laughing like a maniac.

He hurled a bloodied and heavily wounded Jack at their feet.

"Do what you wish with him, but he doesn't have much time left. I would have kept him much, much longer, but it is much too easy to destroy the centre of a mere child when there is nothing left for them to fight for. You might as well bury him now," he laughed. Tooth and Snowflake ran to Jack and he croaked out just a few words.

"He's weak, the only fear keeping him alive is mine, kill me and you kill him. Please, end him, please, for every child in the world, it's too late for me, so let me die for the sake of everyone else," he begged.

"No mama, I can't," Snowflake protested. North, Sandy and Bunny stepped in front of them and began their own attack on Pitch. In only a few minutes, he was gone from the north pole.

"Jack, you can't just give in now," Tooth said.

He put his hands under his jumper and pulled out a small baby.

"Snowflake, it's too late for me, but not for everyone else. I kept him hidden from Pitch. His name is Storm, bringer of courage. Tooth, raise him and my girls well, never abandon them or any other child again," he choked out. Tooth took the little boy from Jack's shaking hands and they all felt tears come to their eyes as Jack stopped breathing, his body went limp, and the blood that had been sluggishly pouring from his wounds stopped.

"NO! MAMA! YOU CAN'T DIE! PLEASE, I NEED YOU MAMA!" Snowflake screamed. Tooth sobbed as she comforted the little girl, the yetis bowed their heads in shame, knowing that they should have seen the signs of abandonment every time he had tried to break in, Bunny collapsed in a heap and vomited on the ground, disgusted that he had brought so much hardship and trouble on an already impossibly burdened boy, North began slashing at the walls in anger that he let it all come to this, Sandy closed his eyes while holding a crying Aurora, wondering where it all went wrong, wondering how he never saw the signs, and the elves dipped their heads making soft, mournful tinkling sounds.

It was strange for all of them. They had become used to Jack's outlook of never giving up, never backing down, and always getting back up again. Never did they think that Jack would have such pain, yet now they knew, he was gone and it was too late to save him.

He would never be getting back up again.

Tooth and North went to visit Jamie, the first believer Jack ever had, in order to tell him the sad news.

"You're here, does that mean you've found Jack?" he asked. Tooth just let out a sob.

"Jack's, Jack's gone. Pitch tricked us all and got to Jack before we did. Pitch came to gloat and threw Jack at our feet, he was dead within only a few moments," Tooth managed to get out.

"Jack's dead? How? No, it can't be, I refuse to believe it, Jack can't be dead!" he yelled. Tooth pulled him into a hug comforting him.

"Jamie, how about you come to the post and say your last goodbyes? Jack would have wanted you to meet some of his good friends who alerted us to Pitch having taken him," North offered.

"I thought you were his friends?" Jamie said.

"We thought so too, but according to his good friends named Snowflake, Aurora, and Storm, we weren't as close as we thought," Tooth explained. Jamie nodded and the three went through to the post where Jack had been laid to rest in a small iced over pond for eternity. The pond was completely frozen solid, and sure enough, Snowflake was crying at the edge with Aurora curled into her side and Sandy holding little Storm nearby.

"Jack has been laid to rest here, he came into the spirit world from a frozen pond, it only makes sense that he is laid to rest where he would have if Manny did not give him a spirit life," Tooth explained.

"Who are they?" Jamie asked. Snowflake turned around.

"I'm Snowflake Frost, and this is my sister Aurora Frost and my brother Storm Frost. We are spirits of winter like our mama and are the bringers of joy, light, and courage respectively. Mama was the bringer of fun," she told him.

"Snowflake, this is Jamie," Tooth told her.

"I know. Mama used to tell me stories about Jamie Bennet, his first believer, he told me all about Jamie," she said.

"Wait, do you mean that Jack is your mum?" Jamie asked. Snowflake nodded.

"Mama sacrificed himself so that my sister and I could live without the bad man coming after us. Bad man attacked us after Aurora was born and mama told me to fly my sister to our hide out in Burgess, but I almost fell into the ocean. Mama caught me and little sister though and we got to Burgess, but it was already over run by nightmares so mama flew us to the post. Mama doesn't like the guardians, but knew that they were lesser of two evils. Bad man was still following so mama left Aurora and me here before flying off to lead bad man away from us. Bad man caught mama and mama was returned just two days ago, mama was not good and mama, mama, mama died," she sobbed.

"Jamie, Jack's death was a blow to all of us, but none more than to Snowflake, Aurora, and Storm who lost their mother no matter how briefly they knew him. Snowflake knew Jack the longest and Aurora the least. Please, if you tell your friends, make sure to tell them about Snowflake, Aurora and Storm, they are the next generation of winter spirits and need all the help they can get," Tooth begged Jamie.

"I will. I promise," Jamie promised between wiping his eyes of tears.

Years passed since Jack's death, and the three little ones worked together to bring winter to the world. Winter wasn't fun anymore, not without Jack around, but it was joyful, bright, and there was no fear of the cold weather. Winter became a time to face fears and conquer them, a time to be joyful, and to light up the world with happiness. Aurora, Snowflake, and Storm continued the work their mama had spent three hundred years perfecting, and made it even better, but no one ever forgot Jack Frost, the original winter spirit and bringer of fun.

The Guardians never forgot Jack's last words, and looked out for every child on the planet. However, when they couldn't save a child, a new blue light appeared on the globe, every child that needed a second chance was given one, and every child that had been denied love was given all the love they could ever receive from the guardians.

Jack's death was tragic, they were never the same after his death, and it haunted them for millennia to come, but, it had given millions, if not billions of children happiness and freed them from fear. None of them had wanted Jack to die, but Jack had known what he was doing. He knew that his sacrifice would help everyone, and he would finally be at peace with his human family, with his mother, father, sister, nieces, nephews, the descendants of his sister, and his old friends.

On cold nights though, you can hear a sad song on the freezing winds, especially around frozen ponds. That song is Snowflake, Aurora, and Storm singing, singing to the mother they lost too soon. And sometimes, you can hear a murky tinkling chime sound singing back in reply. That, is Jack, calling out to his daughters from his final resting place, telling them to be happy, and to live their lives with joy, light, courage, and most importantly, fun, in their hearts.

 **A/N: Okay, I had to re-write the original ending because the original ending was really depressive, but I like this one better. Actually the original idea was supposed to have a happy (as in over the top happy) ending, but it just kept going dark and this was the result. I do not do dark stories like this normally, but I kind of started off with good intentions, but then I had a bad day and it went dark, so yeah… this is the outcome of that.**

 **To clear up any confusion, in my head, the age Child Immortals are stuck at depends on how they became a Child Immortal. If they were born a Child Immortal, then they will grow to be about a quarter-to a half of their Immortal Spirit parent (if they have two spirit parents, they grow to a quarter to a half of the younger spirit parent), if they were human to begin with but are turned into Child Immortals then they are stuck at the age they became a spirit.**

 **The reason Pitch is so brutal in this is because he would want to strike as much fear as possible in as many children as possible, and in my head a Child Immortal has much stronger emotions, so striking fear into Jack by raping him (as he had horrible experiences with it before both from his attacker and from Bunny) was a sure way to get a power up. I do feel sorry for Snowflake, Aurora, and Storm in this because they lost their mother (father? Carrier? Let's just leave it as mother).**

 **Please, review, tell me if you like it, dislike it, what I could have done better, etc.**


End file.
